User talk:Hjonathon225
Hi Hjonathon225, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:25, November 8, 2010 Welcome! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. Some good writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics? I have several, so they could take a while :) I hope we can be friends? Anyways, see ya around! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) As a reply to your blog Story of a Redwall Addict!! Ya know the subject of why i love Redwall is one that I have long pondered. And after thinking about it, I've found a few reasons why I love it, and may be reasons other people love it: *Quite a few of the stories occur(at least partly) in the sea, which is one of my main interests(I sometimes talk in nautical terms) *When I look at the animals I see them differently than my friends see them. When they see them they think either, cute fluffy animal, or just an animal. Wheras I think of their strategic uses in literature, as has Brian Jacques, AKA hares run fast, moles are great diggers and use it to their advantage etc. *I love stories of adventure, and ones that you don't have to figure out. Redwall is a combo of both of these. There are many more but I don't have the time to list them all so I might as well just say: Redwall is just plain awesome I hope you will be a part of the wiki for as long as you can, and may you enjoy every moment of being part of the community Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord!